Percy Jackson and the 16th year
by xking23
Summary: Percy Jackson is only months away from his destiny, and a new kid comes to camp, only to find out a secret about himself the camp, and he gets a quest to only to be joined by eight other half-bloods. Rating might change. Set after BAttle of the Labyrinth
1. I'm barely in this chapter

**AN: HI second fanfic, first in this fandom, sorry for shortness but I didn't want to post 2000 words if no one likes it, if get a couple of reviews, I'll post next chapter. Enjoy, flames will be used to make a bonfire unless they are half flames half CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Rick Riordan, cause if I was then I'd be writing another navel, not a fanfiction.**

Percy Jackson and the 16th Year

Percy Jackson, that's who I am, and I'm not normal, I'm the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, and I know what you are thinking gods don't exist, but that is where you are wrong, oh so very wrong.

"Now, campers welcome to another summer at Camp Half-Blood, and I'd be forced to introduce Brad Woodwierd." said a man wearing a bright blue Hawaiian shirt, he was Mr.D, also known as Dionysus, the immortal god of wine, he was sent down to the camp for chasing an off-limits nymph.

"Um, sir," the new kid said quietly, he had medium length brown hair, glasses, and a strong confident voice, "it's um Brett Woodward." he said stepping away slowly from the head table.

"Whatever, anyway he will joining Hermes cabin, maybe Trevor Staal can show him around. And now you can eat" Mr.D said unhappily as he sat down and filled up his goblet with diet coke. All of the campers got up and pushed in some of their food, and Brett quickly fallowed so didn't look like an idiot, "Please Gods hear my pray and tell me who my father is." he said quietly.

"Um, hi" Brett said as he sat next to one of the Stoll brothers, "Hermes eh, isn't he the god of traveler's and mail."

"And thieves and all who use the roads" said Conner Stoll.

"Thieves and your named Stoll, coincidence" Brett said laughing.

"I don't get it" said Travis Stoll, he and his brother looked almost exactly like twins.

"Well, never mind then, anyway, what is there to do in this dump?" He asked looking around semi disgusted, his mother was rich from her acting and singing career so for the past ten years of his life he lived in a mansion in Hollywood, but all his teachers or friends mothers or maids always seemed to turn into some sort of creature and attacked him.

"This place isn't bad once you get use to it" Conner said looking at him, he was getting annoyed at this boy, he didn't seem wierded-out by the fact that he was a demi-god, or by the fact that there were centaurs, satyrs and nymphs all around him.

"I guess, but still, a camp for half-bloods, like that guy over there" he said as he looked over and pointed at me. "but then again, he does seem..." he began as Chiron began to yell "Three way capture the flag, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus up against Hermes, Demeter up against, Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon. Ok go get suited and head into the woods."

Brett's eyes popped out of his skull, "Wait one second, your heroes in training and you play capture the flag?" He was utterly confused.

Conner looked at him for a second concerned but then shrugged it off as he grabbed his double edged sword made of celestial bronze. "Here, Brett take this for now, Chiron gave it to me for you." He said as he through a bronze axe with an iron needle handle.

.

Brett grabbed the axe, he weighed it in his hand and it felt perfect, heavy head with a fairly heavy bottom for balance and last effort attacks. "Thanks." He mumbled quietly as he walked out of the cabin putting on a silver helmet with a green plume. He noticed that his other cabin mates had the same helmet. He looked around as the other cabins were getting ready to battle.

Chiron came over to the forest after the campers, "Once again no maiming or killing and, once again I will be serving as battlefield medic." He proclaimed as he waved his arms for the teams to disperse.

"Brett, take the scouting team with Conner, Joel, and Amelia." Travis ordered as he walked over towards the rest of the campers on their team to give them their position.

Joel looked around and asked "Okay, where to Conner?" Joel then dove into a bush trying to hide as the Ares scouting party came.

**AN: Remember to review.**


	2. He escapes and I get yelled at

"Percy, by the bush, scouting group" Annebeth whispered to Percy pointing towards the bush where Conner and the other kids where.

I snuck over to the bush, stepping on a twig, "Hades" I mumbled, looking at the bush to see if I was spotted.

Brett whipped his head around, out of the corner of his eye he saw me, "Um, guys, behind us," he told his team as he raised his bronze axe.

"Help." I yelled as I fumbled with Riptide, it seemed to be stuck in my pocket, but finally I pulled it out. I ripped the cap off, the sword grew out and I saw some fear in the new camper's eyes.

Conner raised his sword and swiped at my feet, I dropped my sword. I needed to run, I needed to get away. I ran towards my teams flag hoping that the guards would help me with my little problem.

"He's mine" Brett yelled as he ran after me, but luckily for me he wasn't that fast, I got to the flag before him quite easily.

The guards started to circle around him as he approached the flag. Four trained fighters on one new camper wasn't very fair, but it is capture the flag.

"Hey, Percy," Brett hollered form behind me, "want to fight mono-a-mono?" He raised his axe across his body.

"Go; get the flag, which is what is important for this game, to _capture_ the flag." I told him as I pulled Riptide out of my pocket with ease this time, "But if you want to fight be my guest."

While Brett was distracting me, Conner snuck up towards out flag, he grabbed then bolted towards his territory only to be stopped by the guards. Out into the distance I could see the Ares team lead by Clarisse waving a flag as they ran to their area.

Conner was released when the guards realized that his team was already out. Now it was just two teams left, like it should be, two teams, two flags, both well guarded. I looked around but I noticed that the flag was gone. I heard more cheers from the Ares kids as a conch shell blew. We lost.

"Percy, where was the flag you idiot, you should of been guarding it." Beckondorf said as he walked past me followed by the rest of our team.

"Seaweed Brain you are such a... a... well your no child of Athena's" Annebeth yelled as she hit the back of my helmet with the hilt of her sword.

The campers went towards their cabins, throwing their armour in. "Hey Brett, how'd you get away from the guards." I asked him as we walked towards the Amphitheatre.

"I actually have no clue, just lucky I guess." He said quietly as he kicked a rock almost ashamed of himself for not being beaten up.

"Well okay then." I mumbled as I went to go see my cabin mate Tyson the Cyclops.

The songs were normal, nothing spectacular with the fire either, but the only thing that bothered me is that Annebeth was still ignoring me. And, that really annoyed me, the last time we were like this was in my second summer, and it was because she didn't like Tyson.

Annebeth walked over as everyone was getting up to go back to their cabins, "Percy," she whispered so only I could hear, "sorry, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, why did I put you on defence again?" She walked away with her cabin.

"Come on big guy bed." I said so Tyson would get up.

We arrived at our cabin a couple of minutes later, nothing was new there either, except some dramaches in the fountain and it was a lot cleaner that it was at the end of last summer.

"Goodnight big fella." I yawned as I lied down in my bed, thinking about that new kid and how he escaped the guards without a scratch or bruise. I then quickly fell to sleep.

I didn't sleep long, I was awoken with a start from what sounded like gunfire. I quickly got dressed and noticed that Tyson wasn't in his bed. This must be bad, Tyson always slept in he never even woke up at what 5:00 am. There must be something wrong here.

I got ready and walked outside, just with Riptide and my watch on. The camp was under attack. The Ares cabin was attacking a Minotaur which I killed only four years ago, the monsters are coming back quicker than I ever thought possible. That is until I looked around and noticed every creature I killed in my quest fighting against us.

"Percy, don't just stand there, fight." Annebeth yelled as she jabbed at the manticore.

I joined in the fight, Polphymus was here at the camp, but he seemed pretty occupied by Tyson and another Cyclops. I turned around and saw Kelli and Tammi smiling at me, but this time I saw them for their demonic beings.

Kelli lunged at me flailing a small dagger in her hand while Tammi charged at me and dove towards my legs. I pulled out Riptide in time and blocked Kelli's dagger but got thrown to the ground by Tammi.

"Come on Perseus, join us, rule alongside Lord Kronus, join us and be spared." Tammi said in a snake like voice. She waited for a response licking a dagger that she pulled from her hair. "Too late for you." She spat as she thrusted her dagger towards me.

I grabbed my sword which was dropped on the ground when I was tackled. I grabbed it and deflected the dagger into the grass. I tossed Tammi off me and turned around to stab Kelli. She evaporated into a shower of dust.

Tammi, in a blind rage grabbed her dagger and threw herself towards me. I twisted around just in time to deflect the stab as I swung through her body. She exploded in dust. I looked around and be the looks of things the camp was winning the battle. But that was then, and I had no clue what was going to happen.


	3. I sneak and get slapped

**(AN) Hey, might not update in a while after this chapter but I'll try to squeeze another chapter in. Thanks for all the reviews, better then my one review in my other story.**

The campers seemed to be enjoying the victory at dinner that night, even the Ares table was joking around in a non-violent sort of way. But as I looked around I noticed some people were scared, the fight seemed easier than it should have been. No one died or even got hurt, it was like the monsters tried to let us live, as if there was an ulterior motive to the attack.

Brett was one of the campers that was worried, his eyes scanned around the camp non-stop throughout the meal. But if no one looked at him closely you would never notice his dilemma. He offered his food like he always did, waiting to be claimed, but never was. He ate and laughed with the Stolls like he always did but it was half heartedly today.

That night when everyone was in bed, and I was talking to my mom, I heard someone trip and yell loudly at the end of the cabins. I carefully turned around and looked out of one of the windows. I saw some sort of shadow running off towards the Big House. I carefully opened the door and chased after him keeping along the water's edge. I saw the lights on his face when he was on the porch. It was Brett.

I jumped out of the water as Chiron opened the door as if he was expecting him. Brett walked into the Big House and I saw him go up stairs. "He can't go on a quest, he isn't even claimed yet." I mumbled as I tried to sneak into the Big House but Chiron closed the door before I even got hit by the light. Disappointed I started walking back to my cabin trying not to wake anybody.

I went inside and sat on my bed thinking about Brett, he was quit, not that social, yet, he was out there talking to people but never in their company. He was lucky though, never by himself, earning trust faster than a lot of the new campers that came without any trouble." He... He... well he wasn't earning my trust so easily." I mumbled as I drifted asleep.

The next morning I wasn't woken up by a battle or swords, but by yelling and screaming in the middle of the cabin area. I sat up in my bed deciding whether it was worth the trouble to get up and see what was going on. Instinctively I got out of bed and threw on my Camp T-shirt.

"Clarisse, quit acting like such an idiot, okay, just because your father can fight doesn't mean you can, you're not a god, and you have to follow the rules like everybody else." said a girl that sounded like Annebeth.

"And just because your mother is Athena doesn't mean you better than me or my superior, you... you... Luke doesn't love you!" Clarisse yelled watching Annebeth run away looking like she's crying.

I chased after her but I stopped as I saw the door to the Big House open. Brett walked out and saw Annebeth walk by. "Annebeth wait up!" He yelled as he chased after her.

"No way kid, I'm going to talk to her first." I said quietly as I raced towards Annebeth. But by the time I caught up to her Brett was already there.

"Oh, hi Percy" Annebeth said smiling as she looked at me.

"I heard everything Annebeth, Luke doesn't care about any of us, don't take it personally, he isn't who he was before. He's Kronus now, Luke isn't even around now." I said trying to comfort her but apparently it didn't work to well.

"Percy, leave now" she ordered standing up, I opened my mouth to say something when I felt her hand come across my face, HARD.

I thought it would be best to leave especially after the slap. Hopefully I would get a quest soon, and be able to go with her. I went back into my cabin to clean up. A few minutes after I heard that all cabin leaders must go to the Big House.

At the Big House there was Chiron, all the cabin leaders, and Brett.

"Okay campers last night Brett, came since he was claimed but was unseen, apparently his parent wanted him on a quest with Percy, Annebeth, Beckondorf, Tyson, Grover, and both Stoll Brothers." Chiron announced to everyone there.

"The prophecy said:

_Eight shall fight the Titan Lord_

_at the parent's request and three in the ward_

_Half must die, as they take the bait_

_Two will decide everyone's fate._

_When all is said and done three must sore._

_The four that are still alive_

_must choose you shall die."_ Brett said

"Well, time for you to go, Argus is waiting for you guys with a van." Chiron said as he walked away.

**(AN) hope you enjoyed it, review please.**


End file.
